degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:KThxBye/@comment-4127080-20200211024941
My review for some of the Oscar wins Best Leading Actor was such a shocker, not. Despite the fact, Joaquin Phoenix is such an asshole but my sister said this is the best leading actor award, not the best behavior on set award. Even if I wasn't so hype for him to win in Oscar-like my friends and my sister but I have to say he did do a great job as the Joker, this is coming from some who isn't a big fan of D.C movies. Best Supporting Actor, I was hoping Tom Hanks will take his third Oscar, he deserved to play an amazing person like Mr. Rogers was hard. When I saw It's Beautiful Day in Neighborhood, I forgot he was Tom Hanks, all I saw was Mister Rogers. However, Brad Pitt was my second choice to win so I can't be upset about it. As much as I love Leonardo Dicaprio even more than Brad Pitt but Brad outshine Leonardo in Once Upon Time in Hollywood Best Leading Actress, I was hoping Saorise Ronan will win, I love her as Jo March, She almost top Winora Ryder for me. I haven't seen Judy but I heard Renee did a good job. Best Supporting Actress Florence Pugh or Scarlet Johnson. I always hated Amy in Little Women, she was always such a brat. However, Florence Pugh gave such a different light to Amy that she became my 2nd fave character in the movie, I felt like I could relate to Amy a lot. Scarlet gave so much emotion and soul to Jo Jo Rabbit cinematography, 1917 deserved it, they used one-shot throughout the movie. It would have been rob off an Oscar if the movie didn't won. Same goes for the best sound mix, I work in sound for class, it was one of the hardest class I have took, plus the sound mix in 1917 made me feel I was in the movie, Costume Design: I'm so happy Little Women won, I love the dress that Emma Watson wore in coming out party scene, I was afraid Jo Jo Rabbit will win, I felt Little Women was so underrated compared to the other movies. Best adapted screen, I'm happy Jojo Rabbit will win but I wanted Little Women to win, Little Women has been adapted like 14 or more times since 1912, Greta actually made this version stand out adding scenes in the book that weren't in other versions movies and t.v series, along with adding things based on Lousia's life that wasn't even in the book. The ending of the movie was flawless. Original Screenplay: I was hoping that 1917 would win but I can't complain about Parasite winning. For best director and feature film, I was hoping either JoJo Rabbit or 1917 will win but I'm glad Parasite won. I'm glad that the Joker didn't win for the best feature film like it was a great movie but like my sister said Joaquin Phoniex made that movie or it would have been a very mediocre movie.